Eine farblose Welt
Graue Wolken bedecken den Himmel. Kalter Wind fegt durch die leeren Häuserschluchten. Schwere Regentropfen füllen die Gehwege mit tiefen, schmutzigen Pfützen. Mit langsamen Schritten schleppt sie sich zu ihrem Sitzplatz im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers neben dem Fenster. Sie wirft ihre Tasche unter den Tisch, lässt sich lustlos in ihren Stuhl fallen und betrachtet die farblose Welt, die sich draußen ausbreitet. Laut prasseln die großen Regentropfen gegen die schmierigen Scheiben. Das Mädchen lässt ihren Blick durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen. Überall Schüler, die sinnlose Gespräche führen. Gelangweilt lehnt sie sich zurück, beobachtet weiterhin das inhaltslose Getue ihrer Mitschüler und wartet, bis auch diese ermüdende Zeit ihr Ende findet. Sanft trommelt der Regen auf den Boden, spielt sein beruhigendes Lied auf den Pfützen in der Straße. Der Wind stimmt mit einem fröhlichen Pfeifen mit ein. Entspannt betritt er das Klassenzimmer, begrüßt seine Mitschüler mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, wobei sein kurzes, braunes Haar auf und ab wippt. Ordentlich verstaut er seine Tasche unter dem Tisch und schaut sich um. Sein Blick wandert zum Fenster, wo die dicken Regentropfen die verschiedensten Muster auf das dünne Glas malen. Sein Augenmerk richtet sich auf eine seiner Mitschülerinnen. Verträumt schaut sie aus dem Fenster. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare fallen ihr über die Schulter. Sie scheint eine ungewohnte Ruhe auszustrahlen. Trotz ihrer unauffälligen, dunklen Kleidung kann er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Ihre Bewegung reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken als ihre Blicke aufeinander treffen. Schnell wendet er sich um, versucht zu vermeiden, dass das Mädchen ihm beim Starren bemerkt. Doch im Augenwinkel versucht er sie weiterhin zu sehen. Ihre großen, hellblauen Augen, die ihn zum Lächeln bringen. Ihr weiches, schwarzes Haar, welches ihr so süßes, rundes Gesicht einrahmt. Er hört noch einige spannende Worte von seinen Mitschülern, wie sie über ihr Wochenende berichten, ehe die Stunde beginnt. Überrascht bemerkt sie ihren Mitschüler. Seine eindringlichen Blicke. Wieder jemand, der auf sie herabschaut. Mit einem scharfen Blick mustert sie ihn, wie er wie all die anderen sinnlos über uninteressante Dinge redet und dabei ein Lächeln vortäuschen muss. Die Stunde beginnt, die Schüler setzten sich und sie begutachtet weiterhin den Jungen. Sie kann sehen, dass er sie weiterhin mustert. Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. Sie spürt, wie er über sie lacht. Angewidert wendet sie ihren Blick ab, wartet bis die langatmigen Stunden vorübergehen und starrt wieder in die trostlose, regnerische Straße durch das schmierige Fensterglas. Die Stunde beginnt. Er verschafft sich noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen und muss wieder lächeln. Es scheint als wäre sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, so wie sie verträumt aus dem Fenster schaut. Durch den süßen Anblick aufgeheitert widmet er sich motiviert den Themen des Unterrichts, beantwortet die Fragen des Lehrers und diskutiert mit seinen Klassenkameraden. Mit trübem Blick folgt sie den Geschehnissen im Klassenzimmer. Abgeneigt von all der Falschheit, die die Schüler in sich haben, die Interesse am Unterricht heucheln. Die Stunden strecken sich zäh über den Vormittag. Der nervtötende Gong läutet zur Pause. Die Schüler wuseln wild durcheinander. Genervt vom Trubel erhebt auch das Mädchen sich langsam aus ihrer Starre und folgt widerwillig der Masse. Unauffällig verschwindet sie im Gedränge und taucht in der grauen Masse unter. Nach dem Ertönen des Gongs steht der Junge auf, streckt sich und atmet tief durch. Mit fröhlichem Blick schaut er sich wieder nach seiner stillen Mitschülerin um und erhofft einen weiteren, schönen Anblick zu erhaschen. Doch er sieht sie nur kurz, als sie inmitten der bunten Menge aus Schülern im belebten Gang verschwindet. Munter macht er sich mit seinen Freunden auf in die Pause. Draußen angekommen ziehen sich die Wolken mittlerweile zurück, die Sonne scheint hell auf ihn herab und ein Regenbogen ziert den Himmel. Er atmet erneut tief durch und genießt die frische Luft. Im Wind leicht wehende, schwarze Haare ziehen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das süße Mädchen aus seiner Klasse zieht ihren Weg über den Schulhof. Den Kopf nach unten gerichtet begibt sie sich wieder Richtung Schulgebäude. Glück ist es, was er verspürt bei dem Gedanken, dass sie selbst mit solch müdem Blick noch so schnell über den Hof, zwischen den anderen Schülern entlang huscht. Nervös drängt sie sich zwischen den anderen Schülern hindurch, versucht einen stillen Platz für sich allein zu finden. Sie will weg von den Anderen. Weg von allem. Der Regen verstummt und übergibt die Welt dem nervigen Gemurmel der Schüler. Die dunklen Wolken lichten sich, sodass die leichten Sonnenstrahlen den Dreck auf den Boden und die verschmutzen Pfützen treffen. Ein Regenbogen scheint sich zu bilden, doch auch dieser wirkt schleierhaft farblos neben den verbliebenen grauen Wolkenfetzen. Schnellen Schrittes bewegt sie sich durch die engen Wege zwischen den Gruppen aus Schülern, versucht sich ihren Weg zurück ins Gebäude zu bahnen. Dorthin, wo sie Ruhe hat, wo sie niemand findet. Alleine im Gang flüchtet sie schnell zu den Toilettenräumen, ehe sie von jemandem gesehen wird. Sie eilt in eine der Kabinen, verschließt die alte Kabinentüre hinter sich und setzt sich auf den heruntergeklappten Sitz. Sie horcht einen Moment, ob noch jemand im Raum ist. Doch nichts ist zu hören. Ganz allein sitzt sie bedrückt dort und starrt auf die verschlissenen Fliesen auf den Boden. Langsam greift sie in ihre Hosentasche. Ein Klicken ertönt als sie die Klinge ihres Taschenmessers ausfährt. Das Mädchen lehnt sich vor und drückt die Klinge mit viel Kraft gegen die Kabinentüre. Mit zitternden Händen ritzt sie ihre Gedanken ins Holz. Eine Träne fließt ihre Wange hinab als sie ihre eigenen Worte vor sich in die Tür geritzt sieht: „''Die Farbe verblasst. Grau'' verschwimmt die Welt. Ich verlasse euch, nichts was mich hier hält.“ Weitere Tränen rinnen ihr Gesicht hinab. Unruhig krempelt sie ihren Pullover am rechten Arm bis zum Ellbogen hoch. Zittrig hält sie die kurze Klinge an ihren Unterarm. Ein dunkler Tropfen Blut ist zu sehen, als sie den Stahl oben ansetzt. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entfährt ihr bei dem krampfhaften Hinabziehen der scharfen Klinge. Tränen von Trauer und Schmerz vermischen sich in ihren Augen. Ihr Blut rinnt ihren Arm entlang. Große Tropfen fallen auf die ausgeblichenen Fließen und färben diese in ein sattes Rot. Schwer atmend lehnt sie sich zurück und lässt ihre Arme baumeln. Das Taschenmesser fällt klirrend zu Boden und das Blut fließt weiterhin ihren Arm entlang. Der Gong ertönt, die Schüler strömen als Masse wieder ins Gebäude. Das Mädchen schließt erschöpft die Augen, die Welt um sie herum verstummt. Erleichtert schafft sie es, ihren Mundwinkel anzuheben, ehe sie einschläft. Der Gong ertönt, die munteren Schüler begeben sich zurück in den Unterricht. Der Junge schlendert ebenfalls zurück in seinen Klassenraum. Skeptisch schaut er sich um, als der Platz am Fenster nach Stundenbeginn nicht besetzt ist. Verwirrt fragt er seine Mitschüler. Doch diese wissen nichts von ihr und auch der Lehrer kann ihm keine Antwort geben. Besorgt versucht er dem Unterricht weiter zu folgen. Die Klasse diskutiert und arbeitet an den Aufgaben, bis es zum Schulschluss gongt und die Schüler nach Hause gehen können. Beunruhigt beim Anblick der Tasche unter dem Platz am Fenster begibt auch der Junge sich nachdenklich auf den Weg nach Hause. Der nächste Morgen beginnt. Die Sonne scheint. Die Vögel zwitschern ihre Lieder zum Pfeifen des sanften Windes. Der Junge betritt hoffnungsvoll das Klassenzimmer. Mit einem Lächeln begrüßt er auch an diesem Tag seine Mitschüler. Doch dieses Lächeln verblasst, als er auf den Platz des Mädchens blickt. Von seiner Mitschülerin mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren keine Spur. Stattdessen schmückt eine gläserne Vase mit einer weißen Blüte in ihr den kleinen Tisch. Innerlich zerbrochen lässt der Junge sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Sein sonst so fröhlicher Blick wandelt sich in einen trüben Gesichtsausdruck. Die aufgeregten Gespräche der Schüler werden zu einem nervigen, unerträglichen Gemurmel. Die Sonne wirft ihre viel zu grellen Strahlen auf die schmutzigen Fenster. Im farblosen Licht blüht diese Blume nun, mit herabhängendem Blütenkopf. Ihre weißen Blätter sind das einzige, was den Blick des Jungen in dem Gemisch aus farblosem Grau auf sich ziehen kann. ~Gobuka Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende